Archivo:Star Wars The Last Jedi Moana "You're Welcome" Parody Song Inspired by a Fanart and Tumblr post
Descripción New Marvel Parody here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7s8lj6lcgw This is just a for-fun #parody because I love the You're Welcome #song from #Moana, I love me some #StarWars too. For those of you folks wishing to buy this song. I can't sell it y'all due to Disney owning the backing track. BUT you can download it via various conversion means. Artist: http://parhelics.tumblr.com/tagged/my art Lyrics (first part): http://charlesoberonn.tumblr.com/post/156456822136/the-last-jedi-prediction Lyrics (rest of them): https://www.youtube.com/overenglishman Music: Official Instrumental - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCKDlAZrFJM Mixed with the Movie version - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79DijItQXMM Thanks to my bud RainingFalcon for mixing this (doesn't have a YT channel, soz), and to Unnamed for Rey. Yes #Disney, go ahead and claim. This is for fan enjoyment. You deserve all the money you can get from this. Just don't take it down, eh? After all it's extra publicity you get paid for, where's the loss boys? (EDIT Dec 25th 2017. So it's December and Disney still haven't claimed full ownership, and the "revenue share" button suddenly reads "This is my cover of someone else's song" rather than the previous "I made everything in this video but the idea is someone else's" or something along those lines. So now this is in full revenue sharing with Disney...and about 9 other companies. So rest assured I'm barely making a cent from this after all the high percentage cuts so many individual companies are taking.) BEHOLD! THE LYRICS AS PROMISED! Now go make something amazing and top me, I'm serious, I want there to be as much of this out there as possible and maybe we'll help discover some great new talents along the way, eh? Just leave some ol' credit for everyone involved, yes, that includes me. That's all I demand of ya xD "Inspired By http://deathchrist2000.tumblr.com/post/159678918331/the-last-jedi-prediction I believe what you were meaning to say is ‘thank you’. Rey: Thank you? You’re welcome! Rey: What? no-no-no, I didn’t… why would I? Okay okay *chuckles* I feel what’s happening here You’re face-to-face with greatness and it’s strange You don’t even know how you feel, it’s adorable Well, it’s nice to see Padawans never change Trust in the force, let’s begin Yes it’s really me, Skywalker, breathe it in I know it’s a lot: the hand, the sight! When you’re staring at a Jedi Knight! What can I say except you're welcome For that Death Star I blew from the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome I'm just an ordinary Jedi Hey! What has two thumbs an’ stopped the dark side When you were waddling yay high This guy! When Solo froze cold Who stopped the rancor down below You’re lookin’ at him, yo! Oh, also, I met Obi Wan! Kenobi! Plus turns out I’m Darth Vader's son Brought the empire to its knees! You're welcome! Just don’t mention the Ewoks, PLEASE! So what can I say except you're welcome For that saber you got thanks to me! The force it’ll guide your way You're welcome! Hey, that’s how it goes when you’re a prodigy! You're welcome! You're welcome! Well, come to think of it Rey, honestly I can go on and on I could explain even dumb midi-chlorians Guiding a missile as tricky as that Nothing if you can bulls-eye a womp rat Han killed a Tauntaun I slept in its guts Kissed my own sister, which was kinda nuts What's the lesson What is the take-away Do or do not 'cos there is no try anyway And the legend they tell of my life Is an epic of heroes and strife Me and the force We make everything happen Look at R2 and 3-PO just tippity-tappin', an' tappin' an' tappin' an' tappin' an' Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY! Well, anyway let me say you're welcome For the galaxy you’ve come to know Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome Now just train on this island alone! Chewie jump to hyperspace You're welcome! Cos it’s time to blow this thing and go home You're welcome! You're welcome! Cos it’s time for the jedi to end" Lastly a massive thanks to Dwayne The Rock Johnson for his unofficial cameo, even though he doesn't know it. Cos lord knows I wasn't gonna hit those highest notes, but mad respect to the man for rescuing me. Again, even though he has no idea he did. #DwayneJohnsonForJediGrandMaster2020 Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos